The Chronicles of Narnia
The Chronicles of Narnia is a series of seven fantasy novels for children written by C. S. Lewis between 1949 and 1954. The series presents the adventures of children who play central roles in the unfolding history of the fictional world of Narnia, a place where mythical creatures exist, magic is common and good battles evil. The guardian of Narnia is Aslan, a talking lion. Each of the books (with the exception of The Horse and His Boy) features protagonist children who are magically transported from Earth to Narnia, where they are called upon to help Aslan right some wrong. The seven books are: *''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' (1950) *''Prince Caspian: The Return to Narnia'' (1951) *''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (1952) *''The Silver Chair'' (1953) *''The Horse and His Boy'' (1954) *''The Magician’s Nephew'' (1955) *''The Last Battle'' (1956) In Lost * Charlotte Staples Lewis is a reference to Clive Staples Lewis. They both attended Oxford University. * Jeanette Lewis, Charlotte's mother, tries to convince Charlotte that the Island is imaginary. This is similar to the character Susan from The Chronicles of Narnia, who becomes convinced that Narnia is imaginary despite her time spent there. * Christian references figure prominently in the books and in Lost. * Animals and children figure prominently in the books and in Lost. * Both Narnia and the Island are hidden worlds where supernatural occurrences take place. * Only certain people chosen by Aslan can enter Narnia. On the Island, certain people are also "chosen". * In final book of the series The Last Battle, it is revealed that except for Susan, all the children who traveled to Narnia in the previous books were killed in a railway accident. They travel to "Aslan's Country", which is better and more real than the Narnia they knew, and then travel "further up and further in" to yet another (unseen) reality. In Lost, it is eventually revealed that all the characters in the flash-sideways timeline have died, and are living on in a new reality; once they learn to "let go", they move on to something else. Just as the Lost characters had to remember and realize they were dead to move on, in The Last Battle a group of dwarfs cannot see that they are actually in Aslan's country. Instead they only see what they are prepared to believe, that they are in a smelly, dark stable instead of a beautiful country. * "The Last Battle" features a deceitful ape named Shift (Ben?) who uses a well-meaning but gullible donkey named Puzzle (Locke?) to convince the Narnians that he represents Aslan's (Jacob's?) will. * The whole story of The Magician's Nephew is a flashback showing how Narnia was created by Aslan. In Lost, the time flashes have revealed Island mysteries. * In The Magician's Nephew, a character is tricked into traveling to "the place between worlds" by touching a yellow ring. This is similar to how Ben used Jin's wedding ring to convince Sun to go back to the Island. * The DHARMA Initiative station the Lamp Post is a reference to The Lion, the Witch and The Wardrobe and The Magician's Nephew, where a lamp-post marks the passage between Narnia and the real world. The Lamp Post serves a similar function with regard to the Island. * The opening scene of is a reference to the first chapter of Prince Caspian which is entitled The Island. The children in the book return to Narnia via a mysterious island with ancient ruins. The first thing they do is play in the water. See also *Literary works Category:Cultural references Category:Books Category:LOST Book Club Category:Recurring Themes